papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Party Members
Party Members are a type of partner in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Party Members will follow Mario wherever he goes, and usually have special abilities, while also fighting alongside Mario in battle. This is a list of all of Mario's party members that assisted him on his adventures. Paper Mario 'Goombario '- Goombario is a young adventure loving Goomba. Unlike most Goombas that despise Mario, he is a big fan and wishes to be just like him. Goombario would listen to advice from his father Goompapa and his grandfather Goompa so he could one day set off on an adventure of his own. He eventually becomes the first of Mario's party members in Paper Mario. 'Kooper - 'Kooper is Mario's second party member in Paper Mario. He is an adventure-loving (and seemingly young) Koopa who dreams of becoming an archaeologist like his childhood hero Kolorado throughout the course of Paper Mario. He is the exact opposite of his successor, Koops, personality-wise. But in the battlefield, they are both similar to each other. 'Bombette - 'Bombette is Mario's third party member in Paper Mario. When Mario goes to Koopa Bros. Fortress, Yellow Ninjakoopa traps Mario in a cell. Here, Mario meets Bombette, a Bob-omb Buddy who was trapped in the fortress for exploding next to the Koopa Bros. Bombette helps Mario by exploding to make an escape route out of the cell. She then joins Mario's party. By pressing C-Down, her fuse will be lit and she will then walk a few steps and explode, allowing Mario to destroy walls, flip switches, and attack enemies. After she helps Mario defeat the Koopa Bros., she decided to join Mario's party and aid him on his quest to find the Star Spirits. 'Parakarry - 'Parakarry is a Cyan Paratroopa Partner in the first Paper Mario. He is a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom and works at the Post Office in Toad Town along with the Postmaster, delivering letters to recipients all over the world. He is known for being a clumsy, slow postman who frequently loses his letters. In fact, in the game's ending, his boss even questions Mario on how Parakarry was able to make himself useful on his adventure. 'Bow - 'Bow is the leader of the Boos of Boo's Mansion in Paper Mario, and is aided by her butler, Bootler. She is very strong-headed and a bit snooty due to her princess-like status in life, but is also kind-hearted in wanting to aid Mario so he can save Princess Peach and the world's wishes. However, the main reason that she joins him at first is because she needs him to help stop the ghost-eating boss Tubba Blubba, and offers him the Star Spirit, Skolar, that the Boos caught after his escape from Tubba Blubba's Castle in exchange for his help. Unlike the other party members, after it says Bow joins Mario, the text adds in a comical "like it or not" 'Watt - 'Watt is a female partner in Paper Mario. She was captured by the Big Lantern Ghost in Shy Guy's Toy Box and you had to set her free by attacking the lamp. She will give you a big thanks and she gets excited once she finds out that you're Mario. She then joins you. Her power is electricity. If you use her power in the field, she will light up dark areas and reveal hidden objects. She is the recommended partner for the boss battle against General Guy. She also has a mother who is very worried about her. 'Sushie - 'Sushie is the only of the Cheep-Cheep species found in Paper Mario and is the seventh member to join Mario's party. She often worries about safety, which is shown when she is watching over the Yoshi kids and warning Mario about going to Mt. Lavalava in Lavalava Island. 'Lakilester - '''Lakilester is a Lakitu that appears in the first Paper Mario who comes from the Flower Fields. He calls himself as various names such as "Michael" or "Spike" (or "Jonathan" in the Japanese version) because he dislikes his real name. He is the eighth (and last) member to join Mario's party. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door '''Goombella - 'Goombella is an aspiring Goomba archaeologist appearing in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She was one of Professor Frankly's students at U Goom, and she is the first to join Mario's search to find the Crystal Stars after he saves her from Lord Crump. She constantly travels with Mario and the rest of his friends in the quest to get the Crystal Stars, as she is an extremely important character, having been the first to learn the true identity of the magical map given to Mario. She could be considered the "brainy" one of the group, and is Mario's go-to source for information throughout his adventure. Goombella has a letter you can find in the jungle world on Paper Mario Sticker Star. 'Koops - 'Koops is the timid Koopa from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door who hails from a town called Petalburg. His role is identical to his predecessor, Kooper, but with a personality being the exact opposite. Koops is depicted as something of a coward when he is first met, but upon meeting Mario, he changes his ways and becomes a brave Koopa, most especially for his girlfriend, Koopie Koo. He is the second member to join Mario's party. 'Madame Flurrie - 'Madame Flurrie is a cloud spirit actress; disillusioned with the world, she retires to the secluded Boggly Woods. When the Puni of the Great Tree are in danger, she joins Mario to save them. Flurrie can breathe winds to reveal hidden switches and disorient enemies, protecting Mario from attack. She also loves the Puni and Mario. In battle, Flurrie boasts the attacks Body Slam, Gale Force, Dodgy Fog, and Lip lock. You can fight her during the second Doopliss fight if you defeated Goombella and Koops first. 'Mini-Yoshi - ' Mini-Yoshi (or, plainly Yoshi or Paper Yoshi) is a character in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is a spunky Baby Yoshi who is found outside the Glitz Pit. As a newly-hatched Yoshi, players are given the chance to name him whatever they please. 'Vivian - 'Vivian is the youngest of the three Shadow Sirens in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Unlike her sisters, Vivian is kind, compassionate, and gentle in her interactions with other people. Vivian and her sisters seem to have been somehow related to the Shadow Queen prior to the queen's imprisonment, though the exact nature of this relationship is unknown. She is consistently put down by her oldest sister, Beldam, and has had a poor relationship with both her sisters for quite some time when Mario meets her; this poor relationship has led to her having a deep-seated inferiority complex. She is also considered the cutest of the Shadow Sirens, much to the chagrin of her elder sisters. Vivian is the fifth character to join Mario's party in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. 'Admrial Bobbery - 'Admiral Bobbery is a character from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and one of Mario's partners in the game. He is a retired sailor, and usually has a grumpy attitude towards others. Bobbery reveals his dark past to Mario, and the story of how his wife perished when he was out at sea. These events shaped Bobbery into a hardened old sailor, but he slowly opens up and becomes more of a friend throughout Mario's adventure. His moves consist of explosives and wid- range attacks. 'Ms. Mowz (Optional Party Member) - 'Ms. Mowz is a Little Mouser encountered in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She is the only optional party member available in the game; and depending on when the player acquires her, she is either the sixth or seventh member to join Mario's party. She is known to constantly flirt with Mario, which tends to annoy Flurrie and Goombella (the latter occasionally calls Ms. Mowz a floozy). She has the useful ability to sniff out any type of item (Similar to Watt's ability to show hidden items in the first Paper Mario), ranging from coins to items to Star Pieces to hidden Badges; however, this ability is more like playing hot-and-cold, as straight answers are not given. In battle, Ms. Mowz possesses the ability to cut through Defense. She can also steal enemy items and badges during battle with the move Kiss Thief. Category:Partners Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Game Mechanics